Losing Control
by valecad10
Summary: What did Agrom went through when he got taken over by the Red Mist or should they say, his Red Mist Spirit self? Spirits of Nature Fic.


Agrom's POV

Within seconds my mind is gone. Pain overrides every function of my body. I can't escape it. Despite this, I've accept my destiny. My agression began to rise as the essence of whatever came from the Red Mist went into me. Within seconds I realize my mistake, I cannot truly calm the monster. He wages war within my body. He thrashes around like the wild animal and angry Spirit he is, trying to claw his way free of me, his prison. I try to fight back against the rage he is producing. But soon, I become the rage. W-what have we done? I can feel the urge to hurt my friends, Tasaru, Stymero, Armadillomon, Zapus, Zakutor, Tentomon, Aelita, Black Gabutyra, Gatomon, Piron, Plezuon, Gomamon, Whirlterra, Parasagun, Renamon, Ombra-Nii, BlackAgumon, Leafstorm, Dricera, Gabumon, Yugi, Saberodon, Yvaine, Kudamon, Patamon, Zephyr, Pteragordon, Gaomon, Glacieall, SnowAgumon, Noctis, Tuperanda, Hawkmon, Mikey, Shoutmon, Soleanna, Gabutyra, Guilmon... And even my own Digimon and AM-Bian Partner, Agumon and...Stegotchi. My human soul means nothing to my Red Mist self. He thinks my struggle just worthless. Unlike the Dark Digivolutions of some Digimon, this is not a battle of will.

No, this is a battle of survival. Soul no longer matters here. Just raw instinct and power. As I collapse to my knees, I dig deep inside myself. I've got to have something left. Some innocent Digimon didn't give into their Dark Digivolutions. I won't give in to some monster.

'I can do this. I've got to do this. Guys, Agumon, Stegotchi. The whole world and Old Sage is depending on us. The others can't handle this thing, but I've got to. I'm more than just you're average Human and Gorm Lord. I HAVE TO DO THIS!' I thought as I yell out in pain.

My Red Mist Spirit self could only communicate by causing me pain and using harsh words. The thing was a wild spirit, a monster wanting to be free to haunt the earth. I had never been too fond of the Red Mist Spirit, but I would not let this one go. I grip the ground as I hear Stegotchi talking to Zephyr. What were they saying? I couldn't figure it out. The pain, anger and negative thoughts about others was the only thing I cared about. I could feel my hands scrapping the ground. Long jagged lines where left in the places where I scratched it.

I could feel my Red Mist Spirit self forcing himself into my soul. If he couldn't destroy me by raw force, he would adapt and present himself in other ways. I grit my teeth as felt the him wage his war inside of me. Within seconds, I was drained of everything I had. Exhausted, I fully collapse onto the ground; but as I fall to the ground, I fell myself lose consciousness. My Red Mist Spirit self inside me backs down, almost as if he was curious about this latest development.

"Everyone…I…did it." I say with weak confidence, barely on the verge of consciousness. My eyes are closed, but I'm still awake. But I'm completely spent. I can't talk. I can't move. I can only lie still. I fell my body change and transformed to my Lord Form without touching my Gorm Stone. As I made it to my Earth Lord form, I felt my mind split apart. I could feel my human nature being overridden by a more aggressive and angry attitude. A Lava Gormiti nature or...A monstrous nature of something worse. I force my mouth shut. I want to scream in pain, but I can't. I was afraid. Afraid that what left my mouth wouldn't be a scream. I want to yell. No, I want to roar in anger. Even in my near death state, the Red Mist Spirit wanted more than a weakened prison cell.

"Agrom! Guys! Guys, something's wrong with the others!" the concerned voice says. I wasn't sure who he was anymore. No, I knew! I had too! Something inside me screamed to remember the creature's name. After a few moments, I came up with a bleak answer. It was….a partner? I soon found myself not caring about who he was. Friendship weren't always necessary to me, especially when I was the Alpha.

"No, this is bad. The Red Mist Spirits are warring within their bodies. They can't take it. Guys, let me see them. I'm going to need to put him in something deeper than putting them to sleep." Another voice says. Once again, familiar…but fading fast.

Within second, I could feel myself getting drowsy. It was like someone had just shot me with a tranquilizer. I could feel My Red Mist Spirit self beginning to dye down a bit. Or was it just my body and mind going numb to the damage caused by him. Before I pass out, I looked up to see 3 figures laying on beds and then i see various individuals staring concernedly at him.

I try to move my hand up to their faces on the screen in front of me, but I can't. Not only because of my physical exhaustion, but because my hand changed. It had longer and deadly red claws on my fingers. My normal black, gray and yellow armor now has some fiery red lines. By the looks on the many faces in front of me, they do not see what I see. I turn my hand into a fist; some part of me starts to fight back. It's a soft side, but a warrior nonetheless. In seconds, the war in me seems to once again die down and a slight twisted laugh that sounded like a twisted version of my voice was heard as I fall into a state of momentary peace.

Normal POV

The AM-Bians put their sleeping partners on bed as Zephyr pulls up a new menu on the computer. Their bodies were infected but they were still stable. It was their minds that had been broken. Luckily, their human minds seemed to be healing, as if it were a rubber band returning back from rest.

Stegotchi and the other AM-Bians take a sigh of relief. At least, they was not totally lost even though they changed into their Lord forms all of a sudden without touching their stones. Agrom, Noctis, Piron and Tasaru were still in there, fighting back their Red Mist Spirit selves with all their power. This event confirmed it. However, their relief last for too long.

"AAAHHH!" The Lords scream. Their eyes and lines on their bodies glowed red again. The Human/Gormiti hybrids tossed and turns on the ground as they thrashed in pain. They once again start to claw at the ground, as if they was trying to grab onto some ledge that could save them. Zephyr hears the others gasp next to him as the saw their beloved members of the team squirm in pain. Stegotchi and Agumon quickly look at more of their partner's stats. His health was critical, as well as the others, "GGGRRRRAAAA!" They all growl in anger.

The Partners of the out of control Lords almost cried. The Red Mist Spirits had not gone down when they had fallen asleep. It would continue to change them. It would continue to turn them into monsters and make it harder to change back until they would no longer be human. Zephyr immediately injects them with a new serum with sheer speed without being attacked, strengthening the effect of the knock out serum. In moments, the Lords once again returned back to their normal Gormiti Forms and into an induced sleep. They all sit back for a moment.

If only there was a way to expel the Red Mist Spirits without hurting him…or worse. If only. Stegotchi steeled himself and grips Agrom's hand strongly. No, this would not be the end for his partner and the others. They would find a way to save them again, no matter what it took.


End file.
